doomfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ryan W/2006
about E1M1 for organizational purposes, i think it should be, but maybe the E1M1 page (and other disambig level pages) could be edited to add a quick link to the original E1M1? --Insertwackynamehere 01:54, 24 January 2006 (UTC) Category VFD You didn't need to tag the categories of the analogies for deletion because they didn't actually exist in the first place -- TheDarkArchon 21:19, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :Hm. Special:Categories said they did. Maybe I was looking at an out-of-date version. Well anyway, thank you for deleting them. Ryan W 21:33, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Template:Code Wow, I don't even remember :P You can probably delete it.. I think I was trying to make a template for posting long blocks of code.. but I apparently sucked at Wikis back then heh. I doubt anything uses it -- 22:45, 11 September 2006 (UTC) Most of the expensive special pages had to be disabled from live mode (that is, updated on each edit), due to server slowodowns associated with a recent upgrade. These include things like Wantedpages, Shortpages, Longpages, etc, which are now (usually) calculated by a nightly cron job. Certain other special pages with less costly computations are still live, like Doubleredirects. Others like Whatlinkshere/image links/categories in templates are now calculated with a job queue that updates them amortized over a few minutes after the edit (see ). --Splarka (talk) 01:18, 19 September 2006 (UTC) DHT? Do you know what happened to the DHT? It was shot down a few years ago, but I still find these links. * http://www.cl.cam.ac.uk/~fms27/dht/dht5/ * http://www.geom.uiuc.edu/~pliml/dht.html Can we still compete here? Ducon 07:14, 19 September 2006 (UTC) : At this point, your guess is as good as mine. (Maybe ask at the Doomworld forums?) Those links look quite old, however — the top one lists Simon Widlake as the COMPET-N maintainer and rejoices that Quake 1 is finally on the shelves. Ryan W 12:42, 19 September 2006 (UTC) : IIRC the Public DANG sometimes has similar contests, though not really systematized. Ryan W 13:22, 19 September 2006 (UTC) Dylan in the community I don't think Eric Harris and Dylan Kleybold were ever actually in the doom community.. they made some levels and published them on a website, but that's about the end of it, I think. -- Jdowland 12:41, 24 October 2006 (UTC) : *L* So we VfD the articles because releasing levels doesn't by itself make people notable? : Given the amount of actual information in the article Columbine High School Massacre (i.e. not a lot, especially by comparison with the wikipedia article), maybe every related article could be merged in and made a redirect. Harris levels, for instance. Ryan W 17:33, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :: I don't think their articles should be deleted. I'm not sure if the content should be merged into the main Combine one. But my point is, they were people, but not community members, so a distinction between the two might be necessary. -- Jdowland 20:21, 24 October 2006 (UTC) ::: I think that this type of notability is a sufficiently rare event that it doesn't merit a change to the infrastructure of the wiki. (And I say that as someone who has made such changes without waiting for a groundswell. :> Also, it seems confusing to redefine non-technical words, inasmuch as those new definitions are not in general use on Doom sites. If we assume that Klebold isn't going to have his own article, then merging still sounds simpler to me. Ryan W 05:10, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Talk:Technical support By the way: I answered your post at central. Due to it being a default behavior in MediaWiki, it probably isn't something we should try to change on Wikia specifically. You might request on bugzilla.wikimedia.org a more intelligent diff engine, that can check more data and display more context if warranted. --Splarka (talk) 05:54, 11 November 2006 (UTC) : Thanks! (Hey, and now I have more information about which Wikia help forum is supposed to correspond to which type of problem — that's always good.) Ryan W 19:10, 11 November 2006 (UTC) slime trails I'm kind of curious. Why all the slime trail screenshots in E1M6? :-) Fraggle 16:04, 21 November 2006 (UTC) : * shrug * Those were the ones I saw while watching the COMPET-N demos. If there are that many in every large map, maybe they could be collected in their own article just for screen shots of slime trails (to reduce clutter in the map articles), but perhaps that would be overreacting. Ryan W 17:47, 21 November 2006 (UTC)